


Où Ewilan est de bon conseil

by Enazra



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: F/M, Relation père/fille entre Edwin et Ewilan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enazra/pseuds/Enazra
Summary: Après le sauvetage de Destan et le retour d'Ellana, notre frontalier préféré a un peu de mal à se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Au point qu'Ewilan se sent obligée d'intervenir.





	Où Ewilan est de bon conseil

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai précédemment posté cette histoire sur FF.net sous le pseudonyme d'Ipiutiminelle mais vu l'absence de contenu sur ces merveilleux bouquins ici, je l'ajoute aussi !

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'Auberge du Monde. Pourtant, ses occupants, enivrés par leur victoire contre les Mercenaires et le retour d'Ellana, ne semblaient pas plus proches de se coucher que des enfants une nuit de Noël. La fête qui avait débuté dès leur arrivée battait son plein, et cris d'allégresse et rires résonnaient aux quatre coins de la salle commune.

Siam et Rous Ingan revivaient les moments les plus intenses des combats, au centre d'une assemblée de frontaliers et de Thulls confondus. Non loin, Mathieu débattait vivement avec Liven et Kamil, tout en feignant de ne pas remarquer les regards que la jeune guerrière blonde jetait sur lui. Bjorn, encore secoué par sa rencontre avec Doudou, essayait vainement de décrire le Troll à Sayanel qui était arrivé trop tard pour l'apercevoir. Le maître Marchombre, bien que bouleversé par le sort de son ancien élève, prêtait une oreille attentive aux paroles du chevalier, distraction bienvenue de ses pensées moroses.

Du vaste groupe entourant initialement Ellana, il ne restait qu'Aoro, Salim, Ewilan et Edwin, assis en tailleur autour d'elle. Ils s'efforçaient de raconter à la jeune femme les évènements qu'elle avait manqués, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour rester auprès d'elle et combler le vide créé dans leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils l'avaient cru morte. Si elle s'en était rendu compte, la Marchombre n'avait pas relevé, elle-même trop heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Elle les dévorait des yeux avec avidité, son regard sautant de l'un à l'autre, revenant toutefois plus régulièrement sur l'homme assis à sa gauche. Edwin n'avait que très peu parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cité du Chaos. Il avait remercié ses amis, déploré les morts, s'était enquis des blessés puis s'était tu pendant la majorité du voyage. Il était resté en tête du convoi, chevauchant Murmure, ombre silencieuse aux cotés de sa compagne et de son fils, plus détendu et serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Cependant, si, comme ses amis, Ewilan profitait pleinement du retour d'Ellana, elle ne pouvait se défaire de son inquiétude pour l'ancien maître d'armes qui l'avait accompagnée pendant des semaines. L'habitude obligeant, elle avait gardé un œil sur lui durant toute la soirée et, bien que son air heureux ne l'ait pas quitté, il était épuisé. Des yeux non avertis ne l'auraient sans doute pas remarqué, mais la Dessinatrice, qui avait veillé sur lui depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Ellana avait appris à lire ses expressions. Elle savait aussi que, sujet à des cauchemars récurrents et des insomnies, Edwin n'avait que peu dormi les mois précédents. Elle avait difficilement résisté à l'envie de l'envoyer se coucher en même temps que Destan, puis, lorsque la pendule avait annoncé vingt-trois heures, espéré qu'il se résoudrait lui-même à s'accorder le sommeil dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Il était maintenant minuit passé et, au même titre que les autres, Edwin s'attardait.

Bien que sa raison la pousse à le laisser tranquille, Ewilan ne résista pas à l'envie de s'occuper de lui. Sa résolution fut renforcée par les moyens qu'elle dut mettre en œuvre pour attirer son attention. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, puis secoua la manche de sa veste, sans résultat. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui attrapa franchement le bras que l'homme se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« -Ewilan ? Qu'y a-t 'il ? Demanda Edwin.

-Enfin ! Ça fait bien trois minutes que je t'appelle !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Je vais bien, démentit l'ancien maître d'armes.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être fatigué et vu le peu que tu as dormi ces derniers temps, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais encore debout…

-Je profite encore un peu de cette journée, répondit-il doucement en dévorant Ellana des yeux.

-Tu sais qu'elle sera encore là demain, n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua gentiment Ewilan en souriant.

Loin de lui rendre son sourire, Edwin détourna le regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe chez lui d'un réel embarras.

« -Comment ça ? Elle vient à peine de nous retrouver, tu ne t'imagines quand même pas qu'elle va repartir sur les routes dès maintenant ?! S'étonna la Dessinatrice.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va. »

Incapable de se satisfaire de cette dérobade, la jeune femme tenta d'insister auprès de son ami pour qu'il lui révèle ce qui le tourmentait. Comprenant finalement qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui ainsi, elle prit sa main entre les siennes et plongea ses grands yeux violets dans ceux d'acier du frontalier. Il commença par les détourner encore, puis poussa un soupir résigné. Lorsqu'il se confia enfin, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et Ewilan dut se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.

« -J'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse si je m'endors, avoua-t-il hésitant. Qu'elle ne soit plus là à mon réveil… »

Ne trouvant pas de réponse appropriée, Ewilan se contenta de presser affectueusement la main de son ami. Puis, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle sourit et lui demanda son bras. L'étrange requête lui valut un regard étonné de son interlocuteur, mais il s'exécuta tout de même sans broncher. La Dessinatrice lui adressa un nouveau sourire encouragent et remonta la manche de sa veste, avant de le pincer avec conviction. Le cri, de surprise plus que de douleur, qu'il poussa attira vers eux plusieurs paires d'yeux curieux, mais un signe de tête d'Ewilan les invita à se détourner sans poser de questions. D'autant plus qu'elle avait à répondre à celle d'Edwin.

« -Pourquoi diable as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Je vais t'expliquer, juste une seconde. Ellana est toujours là ? Elle lui laissa le temps de vérifier avant de reprendre la parole. En fait, c'est très simple. Dans l'autre monde, il est communément admis qu'on ne ressent pas de douleur quand on rêve. Ou qu'elle permet de réveiller quelqu'un d'endormi. Donc lorsqu'une situation parait irréelle, l'astuce est de se faire mal afin de s'assurer qu'on est bien éveillé. Bien sûr on ne va pas s'infliger une peine atroce, mais un pincement est suffisamment désagréable pour reprendre conscience, dans le cas où on l'aurait perdue ! En conclusion, puisque tu as senti quelque chose quand je t'ai pincé, tu n'as pas rêvé le retour d'Ellana et elle sera encore là demain matin !

-C'est complètement idiot comme technique… Il affichait cependant un sourire amusé qui démentait la dureté de ses propos. Bon, je n'ai de toute façon pas assez d'imagination pour inventer une chose pareille et honnêtement, je ne tiens plus debout. Je vais me coucher, tu peux considérer ça comme une victoire jeune fille !

-Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas te forcer…

-Je sais bien, et je te remercie pour ton intervention, je pense que j'en avais effectivement besoin.

Edwin sourit une nouvelle fois à son amie, il paraissait bien plus serein que quelques minutes auparavant et Ewilan s'en félicita. D'autant plus lorsque, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec sa compagne, il se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à ses camarades et disparut enfin en direction de sa chambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs pourvu qu'ils soient construits !


End file.
